


What You're Asking (Is Too Much)

by Nia_dAstarte



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Consequences, Drabble, Far Too Serious a Story For Such a Hilarious Movie, Flip Zimmerman Needs a Hug, Gen, One Shot, Self-Reflection, Trauma, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_dAstarte/pseuds/Nia_dAstarte
Summary: When he is finally back at his apartment, the address of which has gone straight to "the organisation," thanks to Ron fucking Stallworth, all Flip Zimmerman wants to do is throw up.





	What You're Asking (Is Too Much)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was the funniest movie -- until it wasn't. In the spirit of the film's ending, let me present you with a far too serious coda to this wonderful movie and everybody's stellar performances.

When he’s finally back home, Philipp Zimmerman can’t breathe.

It’s not the apartment. The apartment’s fine. He’s pulled both windows wide open. Night air’s cool, fresh, just fan-fucking-tastic.

It’s what he did. 

Flip is sitting on his couch, elbows on his knees, face to the floor. His eyes are burning. 

Fuck. Fuck.

He said those words. Ron doesn’t know what he’s asking of him. Ron doesn’t know what it’s like. Standing there with a gun you know how to use and saying ‘fucking Jews,’ ‘fucking negroes,’ saying all of it outloud as you take aim. Take the shot.

Flip can still taste the words on his tongue. 

He cannot help it. He bends over and retches. Philipp Zimmerman needs those words out of his mouth. Out, out. White men. White power. Out, now. 

But there’s no bile, no vomit. Nothing. There are just the tears, running hot down his cheeks.


End file.
